You Thought Wrong
by dress without sleeves
Summary: They say love is worth fighting for. Worth dying for. Kind of an oxymoron, isn't it? [One-shot, Zelink]


They say that life is worth fighting for. Worth dying for.

Kind of an oxymoron, isn't it? Didn't I tell you that? Didn't I make you promise...didn't I make you swear? You lied to me. You promised not to go, to forget about your destiny. Did you or didn't you swear that you loved me? That you would never, ever do anything to hurt me. I believe those were your exact words, Link. That's a direct quote.

Lying son of a bitch.

You _did_ hurt me, Link. You hurt me more than I've ever been hurt before. And you lied. You put your beliefs, your damned morals, before me. You thought that saving Hyrule was more important than me? Is that what you thought? Because that's what it looks like. I hate you.

I watched it. I saw, up there in the Chamber of Sages...I saw it. I watched as you fought your way through the trials, until you finally made it to the Boss Room. To wear Ganondorf lay in wait. Damn you, I saw it all. You were so brave. So heroic. You fought with all you had. You hit him with his own magic, shot him with my arrows...at least you did that much. At least you brought a piece of me with you. But I hate you still. For fighting. For winning.

Because it all came crashing down anyway. Because I managed to free myself and help you escape. And all went well, until that bastard came back and you had to do it again.

I begged you, then. I begged you to come away until you were healed. Why didn't you? Why couldn't the world wait just one more day? Did you have to be so _damn_ heroic? Did you have to be such a _good_ Hero of Time?

You won again. I was happier, more relieved, than I can say. I held him with my magic, and you went to deliver the final blow...all seemed over. I thought that finally, although you had lied, we could be happy. We could be together. But it was not meant to be.

He got you. In his last dying motion, that son of a bitch got you. After all you and I had worked for...

You promised not to fight him, you bastard. How could you be so selfish? To die for me like that? How can you go happily to the Goddesses? Do you know what that did to me, Link? _Do you?_ Do you know how I cried? How all of us Sages cried?

_You_ did not have to tell Saria. _You_ didn't have to be the one who broke her. Did you see her face, Link? Wherever you are? Did you have to see the innocence fade from her eyes? Damn you. Damn you for what you did for Hyrule. For what you did for me.

_You_ didn't see Nabooru's expression when I handed her the silver gauntlets. You didn't see the one thing Gerudos never do, Link - cry. She cried, Link. _Cried!_ Nabooru! You didn't have to see the silver tears running down her cheeks. Did you stop to think about it? What your death might do? No. No you didn't, you rotten, selfish...

And what about Darunia? You are his _brother_, Link! His sworn brother. It was as though his own son had died. Do you know what that's like for a Goron? Do have a sworn brother die? It's worth than dying yourself. It's worse than being eaten by Volvagia.

It's just as bad, having the love of your life die. It's worse. It was worse for me. But you didn't think about that, did you? All you cared about was saving Hyrule. Was saving me. Damn you! Don't you know that it isn't worth it if you aren't here? Don't you know that I would rather live one thousand lifetimes under Ganondorf that just one without you? Don't you?

You promised me that you'd stay. You promised that you loved me.

Lying bastard. Lying, heroic, stupid, wonderful, awful, beautiful, horrid, gentle, evil, kind, selfish jerk. You said you loved me, and promised not to go. Not to die for me. Shit! Don't you know that this - none of this; the bright skies, the smiling faces, the eternal peace - none of it is worth anything to me? I would rather die! I would rather live in a tortured, tormented Hyrule under the Evil King than in this beautiful, happy place if you aren't living in it with me! Didn't you _get_ that? Didn't I make you _understand_?

I hate it now. I hate the joy, the love, the happiness all around me. I hate all of it, thanks to you. Because you died for it. You died so that they could have it. In the end, that's what you were supposed to do, wasn't it? As the Hero of Time? Why didn't you turn from it? Why didn't you say no?

Thanks, Link. For all of this. For my misery, my pain. Thanks for dying so that I could live in happiness. Thanks for doing what you thought was best for me, and for Hyrule.

You thought wrong.

End


End file.
